


Please See Me

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Prompt: You and Hyuk are walking home on Halloween night, hand and hand, when you hear crying from around the corner. The both of you check it out only to hear heavier sobs, but there’s nothing to see. You end up walking forward when a “yelp” is cried out revealing a very depressed ghost. How do the both of you spend the evening with the ghost in order to cheer it up?





	Please See Me

Hyuk & I finished trick or treating. Though we were “too old” for it, we didn’t want to miss out on what made Halloween so much fun for us as kids……that & free candy. We were heading back home with our hands laced together. _“I totally got more candy than you dwaeji-ya.”_ I huff, _“I don’t think so but even if you did then I can just steal from your stash.”_ He gasps, _“Don’t you dare. I worked hard for my candy.”_ I playfully glare at him, _“I went to every house with you too so I at least deserve the same amount.”_ I pout, _“Well maybe I’ll be kind enough to share with my lazy girlfriend if I get something in return.”_ I smack his arm, _“How mean, I have to do something for you to get equal candy - how is that fair?”_

He chuckles with a smile, however, his ears pick up on the faint sound of sobbing. Curious to what is going on, he pulls me away from our route to find where it is coming from. I was about to say something until I hear it too. We turn the corner & then hear a yelp before seeing a transparent female figure before us. My eyes widen, _“Am I seeing things or is that a ghost?”_ The sobbing ghost gasps, _“You can see me?”_ We both nod  & Hyuk asks, _“Are you ok? Why are you crying?”_ She sniffles, _“This is the one day of the year that I am able to walk the Earth again & I went to visit my family but they can’t see me. I tried knocking things over to get their attention but all it did was scare them.”_

She rubs at her eyes as tears still flow down her cheeks. He asks her gently, _“What’s your name & where did you live? Perhaps we can talk to your family for you.”_ She looks up at him, _“My name is Aemi. A few blocks from here. Would you really do that for me?”_ She sniffles  & rubs her eyes. He smiles at her softly & attempts to pat her head. Though he couldn’t feel it, she could & it brought her comfort. _“Thank you oppa.”_ She rushes to him  & wraps her arms around him which has a shiver traveling down his spine as he tries to hug her back that warms her heart. She pulls back with a soft smile then starts leading us to her house.

I ask her gently, _“Do you mind me asking how you passed?”_ She sighs, _“I was hit by a car on Halloween last year. My family is…..still distraught.”_ I frown slightly, she brings us to her house  & Hyuk knocks on the door then her father answers the door looking teary-eyed. _“I’m sorry to bother you so late sir but uh,…..your daughter Aemi wanted to talk to you.”_ He scowls, _“That isn’t funny young man.”_ Hyuk gulps, _“She is a ghost & she tried to get your attention earlier while knocking things over but you couldn’t see her.”_ The man looks at us in disbelief, _“Prove it.”_ Her parents  & eonni then start to ask personal questions about her & Aemi answers them so I can repeat them. They slowly start to believe us & then she begins to become less transparent until they can see her. They choke back sobs, _“Aemi-ya, we’ve missed you so much.”_ Tears of joy stream down Aemi’s cheeks when her family can see her again.


End file.
